Late Night Rendezvous's
by serenity-found
Summary: RaexBB OneShot. What more is there to say? Read and review please! Rated T for Safety.


Disclaimer: Ditto.

* * *

The Titans had left the building. Or at least, everyone except Beast Boy and Raven had left to go clubbing in down town Jump City. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had wanted to celebrate their victory against a rather challenging opponent that they had fought for the better part of the day. But Beast Boy wanted to stay home, seeing as he was completely wiped out from the battle (and staying up until five am the previous night probably didn't help matters), and Raven didn't want to go because clubs weren't exactly her scene.

Currently, an hour after the other Titans had left; Raven was interrupted in her reading by a knock at her door. She set her book down and lifted herself from her position on the bed in one fluid movement. She then strode over the door and slid it open just enough for half of her face to be seen from outside.

It was Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven. I was just thinking since everyone else is out of the Tower if we could, um… Hang out?" He said with a sheepish grin. "We could watch a movie," He said as he pulled two DVD from seemingly out of nowhere. "A double feature, a comedy and a horror," Beast Boy gave another wide grin, "Just so we're not completely bored, you know?"

Raven thought about this for a moment. A movie (or two), with Beast Boy. She consented and said: "Fine. But only if we can watch the horror movie first." She said in her usual monotone, but with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Great!" She shouted, "Come on!" He yelled again, this time grabbing Raven's wrist and practically dragging her to the living room.

"So… What are we watching exactly?" Raven asked in a quite unexcited tone.

"Um… I have Wicked Scary two and three, and My Comedic Romance… Six." He gave a broad smile and hoped that Raven approved.

"Fine." She said. But she wasn't so sure about Wicked Scary. Considering what happened the last time when she watched Wicked Scary One.

"Great!" Beast Boy shouted as he hopped over the couch and inserted the DVD into the DVD player while Raven situated herself on the couch. She had placed herself at the end of the couch, sitting cross legged and leaning on the arm rest. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven. She wondered why he had sat so close, only six inches or so away, but she didn't mind… In fact, Raven kind of liked it.

* * *

Raven was now sitting completely straight with no slack in her posture. She hated to admit it but… She was afraid. Jumping again at another evil deed committed by the monster, Raven involuntarily shifted her hand so it was now on Beast Boy's. Realizing where her hand now was, she recoiled quickly, looking at Beast Boy, and rested her hand on her knee once again.

He looked at her, slightly shocked, but gave a small smile and turned back to the movie, and Raven did the same. However, Beast Boy took her hand in his, and laced his fingers with hers. He also looked back at her and gave a small smile.

Raven looked at him this time, and was more than slightly shocked. But she liked it… As hard as it was for her to admit, she also liked Beast Boy. A lot.

After a few minutes of watching the movie holding hands, Beast Boy let go and Raven looked up with a hurt, yet questioning look in her eyes. However, he scooted closer to her, so their thighs were touching, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto him so she was leaning on his chest and their cheeks were pressed together.

Raven was surprised at his actions, but liked the fluttering feeling that came with it in the pit of her stomach. And Beast Boy was surprised when, not only did Raven not pull away; she leaned into him even more.

Raven could feel the slow movement of his breathing and the steady rhythm of his beating heart against her back. She loved the feeling of security that came with his warm, strong arms being wrapped around her torso. And now, after the last fight against her father Trigon, she had more control over her emotions so she could now keep her powers in check during times like this.

She felt Beast Boy slowly pull his cheek away from hers, and turned her own head to see the reason and was surprised to feel his lips on hers, but only for one perfect instant. Feeling blood rush to her face, and her insides melt, she tightened her own grip around him in an effort never to let this instant slip away.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. His deep, tempting voice made her blush further and want him more, if that was possible. Turning her face once more towards his, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She wished she could stay in this moment forever. The moment when she was with Beast Boy, in his arms. The moment she was truly happy.

The moment she found love.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading! Please review... If you have the time. XD; 


End file.
